SR-25
Mk 11 is the United States Marine Corps designation of the SR-25 and its modernized version, the M110 (alternatively Mk11 Mod 2) is a semi-automatic sniper rifle based on the famous AR-10 designed by Eugene Morrison Stoner. It fires the 7.62x51mm NATO round from a 10 or 20-round box magazine. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the M110 is a purchasable elite weapon for the Recon Kit. It features moderate damage, rate of fire, and accuracy, and a unique scope reticle. Due to its semi-automatic nature, this gun is better suited for medium-sized maps like Karkand and Basra. Compared to its closer counterpart, the Elite's SVD, the M110 has higher rate of fire and accuracy, as well as a larger magazine, but is balanced by its lower damage, killing in 3-4 shots instead of the 2-3 needed by the SVD. It also costs less Battlefunds and can be bought with in-game Credits. The M110 used to be purchasable for 140 for one day, 490 for a month, and 980 for unlimited use, but is currently not available to buy. It seems to have been replaced by the M14 EBR semi-automatic sniper. This gun is now only available for acquisition via the Daily Draw. Like other Elite's guns, it once sported a tan paint-scheme with a gray magazine. However, it has been altered to a clean, black paint-scheme. M110ViewP4F.png|The Stats and Description of the M110 in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4F M110 View.png|The M110 as it appears in-game BFP4F M110 Scope.png|The M110's scope reticle BFP4F M110 Reload.png|Reloading the M110 BFP4F M110 Front View.png|Front side perspective BFP4F M110 Side View.png|Side view perspective BFP4F M110 Poster.png|Promotional poster from the official website M110-reference.jpg|M110 scope BFP4F M110 Sniper Rifle Render.png|More detailed look of the M110 in Play4Free P4FM110MODEL.png|Detailed model of the M110 BFP4F M110Scope2.png|A render of the scope attached on M110 in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4F M110Scope3.png|A render of the scope attached on M110 in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4F M110Scope1.png|A render of the scope attached on M110 in Battlefield Play4Free Battlefield 3 Singleplayer In Singleplayer mode, the Mk 11 Mod 0 is used during the mission, Operation Swordbreaker with a Rifle Scope. It is primarily intended to cover Chaffin's extraction after taking out the enemy sniper in the hotel. It is also seen in Night Shift being used by Steve Campo equipped with a Holographic Sight and Suppressor. Co-op In Co-op, the Mk 11 Mod 0 is used as a primary weapon for both players alongside a silenced M9 in Drop 'Em Like Liquid with an IRNV scope, a Silencer, and a Bipod. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is the standard-issue rifle of the USMC Recon kit. It is a default unlock for the USMC, and is the equivalent of the SVD for the Russian faction and—like the SVD and M39 EMR—is equipped with a 10-round-magazine, a semi-automatic firemode, and high damage. Out of the three, it possesses the fastest reload. It is later unlocked for the Russian faction at 195,000 Recon points. Gallery BF3 MK11 Custom Render.png|'Mk 11 Mod 0'. BF3 MK11 Custom Render 2.png|'Mk 11 Mod 0'. BF3 MK11 Iron Sight Custom Render.png|Iron sight. Battlefield 3 Mk Mod 0 Rest.jpg|The Mk 11 Mod 0. Battlefield 3 Mk Mod 0 IS.jpg|The Mk 11's iron sight. File:BF3 Operation Métro trailer screenshot4 SR25.png|The Mk 11, as seen in Operation Métro. ScreenHunter 12 Sep. 29 17.56.gif|Another shot of the Mk11 MK11 Scope.gif|The Mk11's default scope mk11mod0dogtag.png|The Mk11 Mod 0 Proficiency Dog Tag. Mk11 Mod 0 Master Dog Tag.png|The Mk11 Mod 0 Master Dog Tag. BF3 Mk 11 Mod 0 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the Mk 11 Mod 0 Mk11 Mod 0 Render.png|Side render of the Mk 11 Mod 0. Battlefield 4 The Mk11 Mod 0 returns in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The Mk11 Mod 0 is first available at the beginning of Baku, along with the SCAR-H. Afterwards, it can be equipped at any Weapon Crate. It comes with an ACOG sight and a Compensator. It sports an Atomic Urban finish. Multiplayer The Mk11 Mod 0 is unlocked after scoring 8,000 points with DMRs. It has a slightly better aimed accuracy as well as a better reload speed than the RFB, but suffers from a worse hip fire accuracy. BF4 Mk 11.png|The Mk11 in BF4 BF4 Mk 11 ADS.png|Iron sights BF4B Mk 11.png|The Mk11 Mod 0 with ACOG and Canted Iron Sights in first person view. BF4B Mk 11 Acog.png|The Mk11 Mod 0's ACOG sight. Battlefield Hardline The SR-25 EEC is a weapon featured in Battlefield Hardline. SR-25 BFHL.PNG|Customization menu SR-25 BFHL 2.PNG|SR-25 with yet unfinished iron sights SR-25 BFHL 3.PNG|Iron Sights SR-25 BFHL 4.PNG|SR-25 equipped with Red Dot Sight Trivia *It shares an identical reload animation with the M4. *On its proficiency dogtag, the Mk11 is modified with a 12x Ballistic Scope, bipod, and suppressor. Videos Video:BATTLEFIELD PLAY4FREE ELITE WEAPONS M110|Gameplay with the M110 in Battlefield Play4Free Video:Overview_of_the_MK11_MOD|Overview of the Mk 11 Mod 0 in Battlefield 3. Video:Battlefield 3 - Mk 11 Mod Sound|Firing signature from the Mk 11 Mod 0 in Battlefield 3. External links *M110 on Wikipedia *M110 on Modern Firearms *M110 video review by Military Channel *Mk 11 on Wikipedia *Mk 11 on Modern Firearms de:Mk11 Mod 0 ru:Mk 11 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Battle Rifles Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Hardline